


Out Of The Frying Pan And Into The Groom Revisited

by HoneyGrunge



Series: Eddie Gluskin/Intersex Miles [2]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Breeding, Dubious Consent, Dysfunctional Family, Intersex, Knifeplay, M/M, Misogyny, More dysfunctional than hell itself, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome, Tags May Change, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 04:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18003938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyGrunge/pseuds/HoneyGrunge
Summary: Miles finds himself in the clutches of the Groom, but he doesn't escape this time...An alternate ending cont of the original by request! Reader wanted some Stockholm Syndrome/more non-con, Eddie style family planning, and overall just Eddie being a twisted yet dedicated hubby ^_^





	Out Of The Frying Pan And Into The Groom Revisited

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MikovAesthetics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikovAesthetics/gifts).



> All of the (really short, this is porn ok) exposition and first fuck is in the original so I'd suggest maybe reading that one first if you want some full on non-con
> 
> Also not really sure where this is gonna go, this is kinda indulgent and loose on my part lol ♡

Eddie finally slows his thrusting, eyes rolling back in his head and hand clamping down on Miles' jaw as his cock flexes, flooding Miles' pussy with hot cum.

"Oh darling...I'm filling you...oh yes...you'll be so full with child..." he whispers in awe, sagging against Miles as his softening cock slides out and dribbles cum onto the bloodstained floor.

Miles trembles, flinching when the huge man pins his arms down and leans in for a passionate kiss. Eddie groans into his mouth, finally ending the intimate lip lock to ghost warm breath over the smaller man's pale, dirty throat.

"Mmmmmm, my love, you're utter perfection," the captor purrs, finally pulling away but also pulling Miles up with him.

Miles remains mute with terror and sensible self preservation, teeth chattering as he clings to the broad shoulders and lets the variant carry him deeper into his lair.

Fuck...how the FUCK is he gonna get out of THIS??

"Oh darling, don't shiver, I know you're cold but I've got our bed perfectly made up for you, you won't have to lift a finger during the pregnancy," Eddie soothes, and Miles blinks. 

So he's supposed to be a mother then?

To be quite honest, he's not even sure if his body allows for pregnancy, but something tells him this crazed monster doesn't need an actual baby to be happy.

Corpses litter every hallway but the stench of death isn't as strong anymore; Miles' nose has adjusted to it. Eddie hums sweetly and finally stops in front of a smaller room...a cell.

It must've been Eddie's before everything went to shit.

It's much cleaner than the rest of his domain. The walls are covered with dress design ideas and dated photos of a middle aged woman: Eddie's mother, if Miles had to chance a guess.

"You're rather quiet, my love," Eddie prods, looking worried and self conscious. 

How can a monster look THAT disarming?

"Oh...I um...I just, I've had a rough time finding you...someone cut my fingers off, and I haven't eaten in days," Miles timidly whispers, terrified of triggering Eddie with the wrong sequence of words. 

Eddie sighs, setting Miles down on the bed and sitting next to him. He draws his newfound wife into his arms and rubs his back soothingly, offering a smile that's very out of place on his mutilated face.

Out of place, but still quite charming. 

"I'm so sorry, darling, but you're safe now. Nobody dares bother the Groom and his wife," Eddie hums, leaning in to brush at Miles' bangs. 

"I must say...you look rather boyish," Eddie observes with disdain, picking at the prized leather jacket.

Being a journalist, Miles is gifted with a fast wit, which he eagerly puts to work. He leans into Eddie, clutching at the dapper vest and planting a kiss on his bloody Adam's apple. If this is all it takes to survive with this variant, he's MORE than willing.

"Oh honey....I had to. If I looked like a woman, ALL of them would rape and ruin me," Miles whimpers, cueing the massive man to pull him into his lap and coo comfort.

"I understand, my lovely little wife. I'll fashion you a dress before the night is out, I promise," Eddie murmurs, and Miles notices that he has a slight lisp from his wounded lips.

.....god, how can a man be so cute, sexy, and terrifying at the same time??

Miles' thoughts are interrupted by the nudge of an erection through Eddie's stained dress pants, and this time he pushes close instead of trying to run.

'You can do this, Miles,' he tells himself. 'You have to.'

Not much scares him anymore.

Eddie grunts, squeezing his hips then reaching up to pull off Miles' jacket and shirt. He groans when Miles' soft, thoroughly battered body is revealed to him, brow furrowing as his fingers trace over the chest binder.

"Oh...that was to help me look less feminine," Miles explains, reaching around to undo it and pull it off.

Miles' breasts are small due to the presence of both estrogen and testosterone. Despite his misogyny, Eddie doesn't seem to be the picky, body shaming type, leaning down to nuzzle against and suckle the hardening nipples.

God, it's been so long since Miles has had sex of any type. 

"Oh GOD, darling," Eddie moans, unbuttoning his own pants and wiggling his erection back out.

Miles eagerly sinks down onto the extra girthy cock, burrowing into Eddie's neck as he starts to grind with abandon. Eddie's even louder than before, yelling out desperate praise, labeling Miles his "very own beautiful whore" and bucking up into the eager clenching core.

But then, cold steel is at Miles' throat.

He freezes, fingernails digging into Eddie's vest.

"A good woman is never dominant," Eddie hisses, digging the blade in until a small stream of blood courses down the smooth skin.

"I-I'm so sorry Eddie, I know I'm a sinful woman, please correct me," Miles backpedals, gasping when Eddie pulls him off and shoves him face first into the dirty sheets.

"You fucking whore, I really ought to fuck you on my knife, but I won't...for the babies," Eddie softens, covering Miles' shaking form with his broad body and pushing him down onto the creaky mattress.

"Thank you," Miles cries, staring up at the dangling pocket watch chain as Eddie resumes their sex, thrusting just as harshly as before, but not driving as deep in this missionary position. 

His groin is grinding against Miles' clit and he can't help but cum once more, bucking up against his "husband" and crying out for more. Eddie chides him for moaning like a five dollar whore, but secretly seems to love it, finding his own intense orgasm just ten seconds later.

"Oh! OH! DARLING! Nngh, yes, oh god, you're so tight, just for me, oh god I love you!" Eddie exclaims, finally rolling off and pulling Miles close.

Miles sighs, stomach growling and prompting Eddie to apologize about not feeding him and "the babies" right away.

He blinks sleepily as Eddie busies himself preparing some canned food, cuddling into the musty pillow and letting his eyes slide shut for the first time in days.

This is heaven compared to the rest of Mount Massive.

Maybe he'll rest here awhile.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr and Twitter: Maedhros36  
> I hope you enjoyed! <333


End file.
